


You Need A Hair Cut

by OhCaptainMyCaptain15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, There honestly isnt a point to this, ereri, long drabbles of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain15/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain15
Summary: Eren gives Levi a Haircut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this is the cheesiest thing I have ever written and if you got through, thank you so so much for reading! Let me know what you think, I live for the feedback!!!!

“You need a haircut” Eren murmured as he ran his fingers through the older man’s hair. 

It was one in the morning and the two were intertwined on Levis bed, basking in their post-orgasmic glow; it had been too long since Levi had come home and too quickly he was called in on another scouting mission; scheduled to leave in just a couple of hours. 

Eren swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat at the thought and refocused his attention on twirling Levi’s soft silky locks that had grown past his eyes since they last saw each other.

Levi nuzzled his face into Eren's shoulder “No time, must sleep” he mumbled

“C’mon” Eren said as he gently pushed Levi off of him, getting out of bed “C’mon I’ll do it right now, where are your scissors?” 

At this, Levi sat up to face the younger man, his eyes narrowing “There is no way in hell I am letting you cut my fucking hair, brat” he said as his eyes wandered appreciatively down Eren’s tanned and lean backside.

Eren chuckled gently as he searched for his boxers “Don’t be so dramatic, I used to cut Armin’s hair all the time when we were younger”

“And that’s exactly why I’m not letting you touch my hair; I don’t want to go back to base looking like a fucking coconut head” Levi muttered as he threw himself back on the bed, covering his face with the pillow in attempts to ignore the younger man’s adorable pout. 

It was silent for a few minutes and Levi was almost convinced that Eren had left the room, but was suddenly startled when Eren leaped on the bed and straddled him, slowly removing the pillow away from his face in order to gaze into Levis' eyes. 

“Please let me cut your hair Captain” Eren breathed causing Levis muscles to tighten with desire. 

Fighting Eren was pointless as Levi could feel his resolve crumbling with every second he spent staring into his hypnotizing viridian eyes.

“Go get the damn scissors” Levi grumbled trying his best to look annoyed as a brilliant smile spread across the younger man's face. 

“Meet me in the bathroom!” Eren yelled as he sprang from the bed and ran to the kitchen to get a pair of scissors before the older man could change his mind.

“We could be sleeping right now” Levi grumbled as he dragged himself out of the bed, put on his boxers and shuffled towards the bathroom.

____________

In the bathroom, Eren had set up an informal hair salon. He had placed a chair in front of the sinkand had neatly lined up towels, a basin filled with warm water, shampoo, conditioner, a comb and a pair of scissors. 

Eren gestured grandly to the chair. “Take a seat Captain” He said with a smug glint in his eyes. 

“Is this all really necessary?” Levi complained half-heartedly as he sat in the chair.

“Stop being such a baby” Eren scolded as he wrapped a towel around his neck “Now lean your head back and close your eyes” 

Levi gave one last sigh and obeyed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back allowing Eren to rinse his hair. 

It was quiet in the bathroom as Eren worked; massaging Levi’s scalp, gently working in the shampoo. Levi visibly relaxed allowing his mind to wander, losing himself in Eren’s warm touch and the scent of his favorite shampoo. Eren rinsed out the shampoo with the warm water and then smoothed in the conditioner, tenderly running his fingers through Levis hair causing a tingling sensation to flow across his body. 

“Good?” Eren murmured as Levi hummed with pleasure.

“You have no idea how good that feels” Levi sighed, sinking deeper into the chair. 

Eren continued to knead Levi’s scalp, committing Levis face of relaxation to memory; his forehead free of worry lines, his features smooth and slack apart from a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. Levi rarely _truly_ relaxed and since he would be leaving for god knows how long, Eren wanted this to last as long as possible. 

“Alright Captain I need you sit up and keep your eyes closed” Eren said softly after he had finished towel drying Levi’s washed hair. 

Levi said nothing as Eren ran the comb through his hair and took the first snip. Eren worked methodically, snipping with confidence. After a few minutes, Levi opened his eyes peeking up at Eren through the curtain that was his bangs. 

Levi could never get used to how beautiful Eren was, he drank in every feature; The way that his forehead wrinkled with concentration, the smooth ridge of his nose, the sharp edges of the cheekbones and jaw line he had kissed so many times before, and his eyes. He could just drown in the pools of blue-green that were his eyes. 

Levi squeezed his eyes shut. It tore him apart every time he had to leave Eren. He did what he had to do his duty as Captain, but with every mission, it was getting harder and harder to leave Eren behind for so long.

“Done” Eren’s satisfied voice pulling Levi away from his thoughts. “You can look now”.

Levi stood up brushing away at the fallen hair and looked into the mirror. He did not look like a coconut head and for that Levi sighed with relief. Instead, his hair framed his face perfectly, not a single hair out of place. It was perfect Levi realized. Even if it did make him look like a coconut head, it would still be perfect simply because Eren had done it. 

“I think you make a mighty fine captain, Sir” Eren said quietly from behind him, running his fingers through his newly cut hair.

Levi turned to face him a small smile on his face. “Thank you” He whispered gently placing a hand on Eren’s cheek. “For more than just the haircut. Thank you for always being someone I can come home to”

Eren’s eyes swam with emotion as another heart-wrenching smile spread across his face. “Thank you for always coming home” He whispered in reply. 

With that, Levi took Eren’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom. There was no point in sleeping anymore, Levi only had two precious hours before he had to leave and he planned on making the most of them, for Levi loved this man and no amount of time would take that away.


End file.
